High and Low
by theflamboyantdancer
Summary: It's Roxas' 21st birthday and Sora wanted to take him out for a good time. But what happens when a certain red headed pyro shows up and steals him away? A bit of a song fic! Song: High and Low by Palisades and No Chaser also by Palisades. BoyxBoy. YAOI. SMUT. M rated for a reason.


**Hey guys! This is another series I'm doing. I have no idea where this is going to go so bare with me! It should be fun, though.**

 **This might just be a two shot. After this chapter there will be SEX. Very graphic gay sex. So if you are uncomfortable with sexual content, please don't read. I warned you. There will also be a warning on the next chapter when it happens.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story!**

* * *

 **High and Low**

 **Chapter 1**

 **First chapter based off the song High and Low by Palisades.**

The room was crowded and the music was loud. The air was thick with the scent of alcohol, sweat, and sex. The atmosphere was vibrant and alive in the club. The 21 year old blond almost wanted to go home because it just wasn't his scene. But it was his birthday and his cousin, Sora, wanted to show him a good time for just turning 21.

But Roxas had lost Sora about an hour ago when a tall, silver haired man with piercing sapphire eyes dragged him off. Roxas sat at the bar, sipping his drink every so often. The music was making the bar shake a little as the bass was turned up even more. It was barely midnight and everything seemed so energized. Roxas was starting to get more comfortable with the atmosphere.

That's when he saw him.

A man walked up to the bar, dressed in tight black jeans that hugged his long legs in all the right ways, a tight red graphic t shirt that said something on the lines of 'I'm hot as fire', in black bold letters. His ears were pierced and so was his lip. He had fiery red hair and captivating green eyes that froze Roxas' whole body. Roxas also noticed the upside down tear drop tattoos beneath the man's eyes. Roxas felt his breath being taken away just by the sight of him.

The man went up to the bar and ordered two drinks, probably another drink for his date. Roxas sighed. He would never get a guy like that. That's when a drink was slid over to him.

"Huh?" Roxas looked over and saw the man, smirking at him, holding his own drink. Roxas blushed and took the drink. The redheaded man walked over to him in the smoothest walk Roxas had ever seen.

"Hey, thanks for the drink." He said over the music and the man smiled and leaned in closer to hear him.

"You're welcome. I couldn't resist not buying a drink for someone as cute as you." he said, leaning in close so he could hear him. Holy hell. His voice was even smooth. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized? What's your name?"

"Roxas." The blond said, his heart skipping a beat when he realized he was staring into his eyes.

"Would you like to dance, Roxas?" Axel asked, smiling. His teeth were pearl white. Of course his lip piercing was on his smirk side. Roxas didn't know what to say at first. He didn't really dance. That was always Sora's thing.

"Uh...sure." Roxas nodded and Axel offered him his hand. The blond took his hand and stood up. As soon as they touched, Roxas felt sparks between them. He didn't realize how tall Axel actually was compared to his own height. Axel smiled at him and led him onto the dance floor. A certain song came on and Roxas recognized it immediately.

"Yo hit em with the high and the low

Quickly always escaping me

Making it hard to breath

As you're moving through my mind

I need to talk to you

I need to know you

And words can not describe

You're paralyzing

It's hypnotizing

The way you move

And I can't get enough

So captivating

It drives me crazy

You're what I need

And I cant get enough"

Axel started dancing to the beat, moving his hips in the most delicious way Roxas had ever see. Needless to say they had their hands all over each other. Their hips ground together on occasion and Axel had his hands on Roxas' hips while Roxas had his hands on Axel's chest.

"Won't you take

Me away to a better place

Where my hearts

Skips a beat

When I see your face

So take me, take me

And rearrange me

Got me feeling high and low

So won't you take me, take me

And rearrange me

Got me feeling high and low

So take me away"

It was like they were in their own little world. Hardly aware of what was going on around them. The bass thumped in the room and they could feel it in their beings. They stared into each others eyes almost the entire time while dancing.

"You're finally staring at me

Your eyes on mine

Time is standing still

For you and I

You're paralyzing

And hypnotizing

The sight of you

I can't get enough

Oh, baby I'm thinking of you

And I know I got you thinking of me too

But I'm all choked up

So I guess it's safe to say I'm blue

Take me away to a better place

Where my heart skips a beat

When I see your face

So take me, take me

And rearrange me

Got me feeling high and low

So won't you take me, take me

And rearrange me

Got me feeling high and low

So take me away

Take me away"

The music died away and for a second all there was was the crowd cheering but all Roxas could hear was his thumping heart beat in his chest. They had stopped dancing and Roxas felt hot from all the sexual friction that happened. Everywhere Axel touched it seemed to get warmer and Roxas was having a hard time composing himself with the sexy red head all over him. The next song started playing and Axel smirked and leaned down.

"How about we get out of here? Go back to my place?" Axel asked and Roxas knew where this was going to go. He didn't like one night stands but in this case he felt like he might have a chance with this guy.

"Sure." Roxas said and kissed his neck softly before pulling away. He saw Axel smirk and he took his hand, leading him through the crowd of people to the exit. As soon as they got outside, cold air hit them, cooling their sweating bodies. They started walking and about a mile of walking got them to a nice apartment complex. Axel led him up the stairs and unlocked the door. Both of them were slightly intoxicated but they still had their minds and their footing intact. As soon as they got inside, Roxas saw a huge living room with a fireplace. Axel smirked.

"Make yourself at home. I'll make us some drinks." Axel said. Roxas was surprised. He didn't jump right into the sex like most guys.

"Thank you. Please don't roofie me. I fully intend to have sex with you if that's what you want." Roxas said as of it was a joke but in reality that's what he feared most.

"I'm not that type of guy, Roxas. I like to get to know a person a little bit first before I have sex with them." Axel said and he brought Roxas his drink. He then showed him to the living room.

The living room was spacious with a black couch with small red pillows on it. There was a rug in front of the fireplace.

"It's kind of chilly in here. Mind if I turn on the fire place?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't mind at all. You really do have a nice place. What do you do for a living?" Roxas asked and sat down on the comfortable couch.

"I'm a published author and a painter. I write horror stories, mainly. But I do like my fantasy and supernatural stories." Axel explained as he turned on the electric fire place and Roxas nodded.

"Wow. I just work at a lousy coffee shop. You must make a lot to afford this place." Roxas said, still in awe at how big the apartment was. Axel chuckled and sat next to him on the couch. Not too close to make him uncomfortable.

"I also write erotica from time to time. Though, I don't publish it often." Axel said and Roxas looked surprised.

"Erotica? Really? I wasn't expecting that." Roxas said. "Do you live here all alone? It seems a but big for one person."

"I like to work alone more of the time. I find peace in it. But sometimes I like to get out and see the world every once in a while. You get lonely of you are cooped up in the same place for too long." Axel said, sipping at his drink.

Roxas nodded. He knew that all too well. Sometimes Sora would have to physically drag him out of the apartment just to get him to socialize with people like a normal human being.

"I know what you mean. My cousin has to drag me out of my room just to socialize. I'm not a very social person." Roxas said and Axel chuckled and set his drink down.

"You seemed pretty out of it until we started dancing." Axel said and put his hand on his knee. "That was nice, by the way. We should do that again sometime." Roxas looked at him like he was joking. When he realized he wasn't, he blushed.

"Y-you mean like a date?" The blond asked nervously. Axel just smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow. That is, if you want to. I don't want you to regret tonight. This isn't some one night stand." Axel said and Roxas couldn't believe his ears. He thought this was just going to be a one time thing. He thought he would never get a guy like Axel. Not with the way he use to view and still does view himself as.

"W-wow, uh, sure. I'm free after 8 tomorrow night." Roxas said and he looked into Axel'a beautiful green eyes.

"Great! By the way, just to make sure you aren't some teen that snuck into the club, how old are you?" Axel asked and Roxas chuckled.

"I just turned twenty-one. Do I have to show you my ID?" Roxas asked and and giggled. He was feeling a little flirtatious now that he was more comfortable with Axel, trusting him more and more as they talked.

"I'm just making sure I don't go to jail for being a pedo. I'm really attracted to you." Axel admitted, making

Roxas blush.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm not fifteen." Roxas said and he moved closer to him.

"Well, that just gives me even more of a reason to be attracted to you." Axel said softly as he leaned down slightly. Roxas leaned back up and slowly pressed his lips against Axel's.


End file.
